1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-audio playing system and a method thereof, more particularly, to a video-audio playing system relating to 2-view application and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At some specific applications, a single display is used to display different channels, so as to make different viewers watch simultaneously different image frames. In other words, two users can respectively watch two image frames which are different and irrelevant each other in the same display, for example, one of users only watches an image frame relating to “news”, and the other of users only watches an image frame relating to “cartoon”. However, these two users cannot respectively hear sound effects of the respective watched image frames at the same time. In other words, these two users may simultaneously hear the sound effect of the image frame relating to “news”, or may simultaneously hear the sound effect of the image frame relating to “cartoon”.